What Are You Drinking About
by What's Your Point
Summary: He just got dumped and decided he needed to get drunk to feel better. Oh, what's this? You got dumped, too? What! They left us for each other! Is this fate or just coincidence? Rated for mild cussing and alcohol use. I may decide to add more later, but I'm not sure.


He sat at the bar and ordered a whiskey and Coke. As he waited, he noticed a woman sitting to his left receive a fresh drink. The drink disappeared past her bright red lips like she couldn't get it down fast enough. She had a look on her face that mirrored the one on his: heartbreak. She obviously came to this little bar to forget her significant other through the use of alcohol. She was trying to get drunk and it was obvious she couldn't do it fast enough. The barkeep handed him his glass and as he sipped it, he thought about what brought him to the bar. A woman with dark hair, lightly tanned skin, and the most mischievous blue eyes. A smattering of freckles across her cheeks. She was no angel and loved getting into trouble. She was like a drug and he couldn't help but get addicted. From the first time he drank in her form and tasted her, he was hooked and couldn't let go. But she ended it. Abruptly and without warning. Now he was in withdrawal and had come to his favorite bar to knock off the edge and maybe find a solution in some alcohol.

He finished off his glass and ordered another one. He wanted to get hammered if he could and he wasn't planning on leaving until he was. Or he was thrown out. Whichever came first. He chuckled as he remembered how he had left the last time he was here. His (now ex) girl had come here with him one night to relax after work. She knew just how to say something or to move so that he would do exactly what she wanted and he was under the impression that it was what he wanted, too. Well, most of the time, it's because that is what he wanted. All he had wanted was a beer and a dance before they went for a late dinner. She had other ideas in mind. Needless to say, she led him out of that bar and back home real quick. She had led him by the lips, of course. He sobered for a moment as he realized there would be no more of those moments. He didn't know what had caused her to break up with him, to get rid of him like trash, but he knew, he _knew_, just by the look in her eye that she had been toying with him the entire time. Playing with him. And he knew that no matter how much he begged, he wouldn't get her back. She was tired of him and went on her way to get a new toy. And he had no doubt she would get herself another man. He just wished he could warn the poor bastard about what he was getting himself into. When she had dumped him (ripping his heart out and smashing it in the process), he had understood all of this in a matter of a couple seconds. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of letting her know what she was doing to him, so he accepted it gracefully…and decided to go get as drunk as possible.

He had already had two more glasses and was starting to feel a bit of a buzz. What he needed now, he decided, was to get over her. The best way to do that? Get a new girl! He looked over at the woman next to him and decided that she needed the same. He noticed that she had slowed down on her drinks a bit. She also looked a little bit tipsy, but not so much that she could be considered drunk. He slid over closer to her and he asked, "So, what're you drinkin' about?" She just looked at him warily. He noticed a few tears in her eyes. "Well, I was dumped. Guess I should've listened to my best friend," he continued. "He had her pegged the second he saw her. Said she was bad news and all wrong for me. Guess I should've listened." He chuckled bitterly and looked down into his new glass.

"Me too." Her voice was soft, resigned, and devastated. "Just my friends thought we would get married. I thought that, too..." She trailed off with a faraway look that was tinged with hurt. He chuckled again and said, "Well, I guess the two of us are in similar boats, huh? So why'd he dump a pretty thing like you?" She was indeed pretty. Dirty blonde hair that fell around her shoulders to perfectly frame her face, bright blue eyes that immediately captured his attention. They were full and expressive and the exact color of his favorite shade of sky blue. Her bright red lipstick and pale skin enhanced her natural beauty that actually seemed to be hindered slightly by the light make-up she wore. She was wearing a black dress that flowed around her to perfectly accentuate her curves. It was short, though and showed long, lightly toned legs that led to feet covered in black heels that he was sure would add at least three inches to her height when she stands up. Her neckline dipped enough to stop just above her cleavage, teasing him about what was hidden beneath. Her body was that of a dancer's and most women would kill to have it, just as most men would kill to have her. She seemed unaware of this, however, because she didn't notice the looks she was getting from other men in the bar. It was obvious with the way she was dressed that she was looking to forget someone or make him jealous as many women try to do with their little black dresses.

"He left me for some woman he met. Said he loved her and was going to run off with her. Said she made him feel alive. He completely forgot about me and ran off with some girl he barely knew! It's not fair! What does she have that I don't! I… I loved him." She gripped her glass tighter and it was obvious to him that she was holding back tears. He just sat and nursed his drink. After a moment she pulled out her phone and showed him a picture. It was of a man and woman on a motorcycle, the woman mockingly blowing a kiss at the camera, as if to say, "I stole your man and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

"This is my boy-… ex-boyfriend and the girl he ran off with." He took a closer look at the couple and nearly choked on his drink. He chuckled bitterly and asked, "When'd he leave?"

"Today…"

"Damn, she works fast. Barkeep, another!"

"What do you—"

He cut her off saying, "That girl, blowing the kiss, is my ex. She left me yesterday." He quickly drained his glass. "This must be fate or something, huh?"

But she wasn't listening anymore. Her eyes were glued to the door and her eyes were more teary than they were earlier. He looked and saw what caused her reaction. There she was, in all her glory. His ex-girlfriend was standing at the door with her new boytoy, who happened to be Blondie's ex. He decided that he was drunk enough to leave, or to at least go to another bar where _she_ wasn't. He paid for his drinks, and Blondie's seeing as she was still catatonic. He decided that they both should probably get out of there, but before he could, he noticed that the new couple had noticed them and were making their way towards the bar. He turned to the girl and said, "Follow my lead, okay. I'll get you out of here and your boyfriend will be jealous as hell." She finally snapped out of it as her eyes flashed to him before she nodded hesitantly. He put an arm around her waist just as the couple made it to the bar. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Act like you like me okay. C'mon, just give me a giggle. Just think of how jealous we can make him and what his face would look like." He was done talking by the time they made it to him and Blondie was giggling like an old pro. All traces of tears were gone from her eyes and when she looked at him, it was admiringly and with adoration. Sure enough, the man's face flashed to Blondie's and as he took in her giggles his face twisted a little bit with jealousy before he looked back at _her_ and his features turned into a smug I've-got-a-better-girl-than-you-do kind of face. He looked at the newly dubbed Smug Face and his ex and said, "Can I help you?" in a tone that clearly showed that they were interrupting. _She_ spoke up and said, "I see you got over me quick."

He scoffed and asked, "What is there to get over?" He then drug his eyes over her body slowly, appraisingly, and looked her straight in the eye, letting her see that his judgment of her was negative and he thought she was sub-par. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him and he smirked at her. She responded by saying, "This is pitiful. You're putting up a brave front in front of me and…" she looked Blondie up and down before continuing with disdain dripping from her voice, "…girlie. Trying to impress somebody?" he looked her dead in the eye and said, "Who needs to put up a brave front? You were just a fling, sweetheart. Why be torn up over a fling?" She flinched back a bit in shock, not used to having men not be upset when she broke up with them. He wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of knowing that he was torn up over their break up. He looked over at Blondie to see that she had her head in her hand, head resting lightly on his toned bicep, as she stared at Smug Face blankly. She then said, "Odd. I thought I'd be more upset over our break up. But I just feel regret. Regret that I ever dated you in the first place." She then tugged on his shirt and sighed, "Let's get out of here. They've totally killed my buzz."

He dipped his head towards hers and she looked at him questioningly. "Will you trust me?" he breathed against her face. She gave the barest hint of a nod and suddenly his mouth was on hers. He could feel something stirring in him, and by the way she was responding to his touch, he knew she felt it, too. They parted after a minute, heat coursing through their veins. They looked each other in the eye and they knew exactly what they wanted to happen next. They didn't know where exactly it would end, but they knew exactly where it would stop. Slipping past the now-steaming couple, they slipped out the door and headed for his apartment. He knew that the best way to get over her was to get a new girl. And he knew it would help her, too.

A/N: So, I kind of like this! I made it very ambiguous on purpose! See if you can guess who the characters are! I will tell you that "_her_" is an OC I made up based off the girl in Dierks Bentley's video for "What was I Thinkin'". Oh, and I will tell you that I'm not entirely sure who the characters are, so you can make them whoever you want! I have a general idea of who I'd want them to be, though. Well, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!

PS: I don't own Naruto or Florida Georgia Line's "What Are You Drinking About"


End file.
